


You Lose

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi wins of course, M/M, Minato and Kushina absolutely made a bet, No kannabi bridge, Or at least i attempted humor, Sparring, Teen bc kissing, They're older dont worry, i dont know how it worked out lol, i promise its not as bad as the title makes it seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Kakashi ducked under another one of Obito's attempts at a punch, kicking his leg out. Obito tripped over it and barely caught himself, making a high-pitched sound before breathing a sigh of relief. Kakashi didn't let it last, taking the moment of weakness to grab the Uchiha's arms and tackle him, pinning him to the ground and pulling out a kunai.





	You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12; Family | Disadvantage

Kakashi ducked under another one of Obito's attempts at a punch, kicking his leg out. Obito tripped over it and barely caught himself, making a high-pitched sound before breathing a sigh of relief. Kakashi didn't let it last, taking the moment of weakness to grab the Uchiha's arms and tackle him, pinning him to the ground and pulling out a kunai. 

Obito's cheeks turned pink as he stared up at Kakashi, looking between the kunai and the calculating gaze of his rival. The masked teen held the kunai over Obito's throat, so he yielded. Kakashi hummed and pulled the kunai away, looking into Obito's eyes with a strange intensity that he couldn't help but return.

Kakashi must have found what he was looking for because his eyes crinkled into what Obito knew was a smile. Obito was  _ so _ screwed if all it took was a smile- he couldn't even see his face!- to make his heart race and chest feel all sorts of bubbly. Kakashi pulled down his mask, leaned closer, and kissed him.

His brain short circuited.

Kakashi pulled away, looking nervous at Obito's lack of words. Obito opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his face unbelievably hot.

Kakashi kissed him.

_ Kakashi kissed him! _

He couldn't find the words to comfort Kakashi, so he took his hand- wrist still within the Hatake's grip- and pulled Kakashi back into the kiss. 

Minato-sensei arrived just on time, a flash of yellow, and started talking. “Good job you two,” He congratulated, “You bo-” As if it just registered to him what his students were doing, he started to flail. His students were kissing. He knew it would happen at some point, that they would find someone they liked, but he was absolutely unprepared. The two sprung apart and started sputtering but all Minato could think of was the fact that he owed Kushina money.


End file.
